Forum:Koval imports
=Submitted Page= Koval Imports: Koval Is Possibly going to be used in borderlands 2; This information has been leaked on the gearbox software website. Koval can range in very expensive guns which are only pistols and SMG's. Characteristics: .Expensive and Rare .High Fire rate .Mostly scoped weapons .Only Makes SMGs and Pistols .Color: Blue with white stripes .Low damage .Medium reload speed .Upto 10-28 Clip count .Extremely Accurate .Quote"Koval.. We're not the cheapest.. But we're the Best!" .Slogan:"Accuracy IS power!" Note: This content isn't confirmed but has been leaked so this very likely to be in the offical game itself. Confirmed fanmake ---- =Discussion(s)= This is not valid official material Im pretty sure that Koval is just a fan-made suggestion for a manufacturer. I found it mentioned in gearbox forums here.Beware the clap 18:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) This? http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=79663&page=261 ^This By any chance? :yes, exactly that. the op clearly states that the two new manufacturers listed are "some suggestions for gun manufacturers in borderlands 2 if it coming out." thank you for the link. 20:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry About that; I didn't read that it was a fanmade logo. : not a problem, mate. fan suggestions abound on the forums as well as on this wikia. alozec gets a gold star for the creation of the graphics logo, though. very convincing. 21:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I hope they add it. It looks awesome! in fact, in my opinion, they should add it. It looks like its from borderlands game. I'm pretty sure anyone would agree that this should be borderlands material. I know this is fan-made and everything and not real but... Doesn't Hyperion already have bragging rights for having the most accurate weapons in Pandora? Abyss Raider 23:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::i think we are all hoping blands 2 is not restricted to pandora. 23:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You make a good point Abyss Raider 01:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Anti-aliasing The logo lacks it. 14:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) True and it so seems that all the current manufacturers kida already got all the weapon types coverd varieting from damage to accuracy to only elemental. You can't really add any other manufacturer because it's pretty much coverd. The only one that i can think of is a manufacturer that adds projectile velocity increase since none add such thing. I... I am the King! 19:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You could state that, or, maybe they'll add in a new weapon stat, such as durability, where weapon jams could occur, and have one specific manufacturer that specializes in high-durability weapons, at the expense of some accuracy, damage, etc... (sign your posts with ~ x4) It's a good concept idea however it will make borderlands 2 a little less interesting because as you might have noticed (if you play legitly) the game is already hard enough (you die easily) adding durability to the game makes less expert players dorp off because the sheer toughness of the game. It's probably better if this add is left aside. I... I am the King! 07:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about you King, but I'm game. "Come at me bro!!!" Yoshi-TheOreo 20:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Your statement? I... I am the King! 20:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC)